Algo que jamas paso
by ANTIALPHAS H
Summary: Spin off de La Venganza de Mke . Foxy y Mike comparten una noche juntos despues de que este asesinace a Freddy y su banda. NADA DE yaoi. Foxy es mujer en esta Historia, Lemon, Sangre y Bla Bla Bla.


**Hola gente, Bronys, Otakus, Metaleros, Rockeros, Punks, Drogos y Cristianos Comunistas, vine a entretenerlos con este One Shop que no se qué rayos me paso cuando lo escribí.**

**Esta Historia es un Spin-off de ``La Venganza de Mike´´, mas información lean la historia y de paso dejen comentarios.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta Historia contiene Lemon, NADA de Yaoi, Foxy es mujer ****(****descripción de esta, está en mí otra historia) y Bla Bla Bla Bla… Pizza.**

**Declaración: Five Nights At Freddy's me pertenece a mí y solo a mi… No mentira, Five Nights At Freddy's le Pertenece a Scott Cawthon y no a mí, porque si me perteneciera ya aria la película.**

**Repito: No se qué mierda me paso cuando escribí este One-shop.**

**ALGO QUE JAMAS PASO **

Mike estaba tirado en el piso con Foxy encima de él y esta a la vez lo tenía atrapado con sus brazos, Mike trataba de zafarse de del abraso, pero no tenia éxito alguno, en cambio Foxy disfrutaba cada parte y segundo con Mike, lo besaba por todas partes e incluso llegaba a lamer el pecho bien formado de Mike y Mike… buenooo, el quería matar a Foxy en esos mismos momentos, pero no podía por varias razones:

1) Le prometió a Golden/Scott que no mataría a Foxy y que la protegería.

2) No podía zafarse del abraso de la zorra, ya que lo tenía bien atrapado.

3) Y lo más importante, no tenía ninguna de sus armas al alcance.

Entonces a Mike se le ocurrió una idea, la misma que se le ocurrió momentos atrás para matarla a ella.

La beso en los labios y puso sus manos en la cintura de la zorra, para pegar más su cuerpo al de ella y Foxy lentamente correspondió el beso abrazando el cuello de Mike, Mike lentamente empezaba a tomar el control de la situación poniéndose encima de Foxy, ambos seguían besándose, la zorra dio un pequeño gemido al sentir como la rodilla de Mike rosaba su parte intima, la cual ya estaba húmeda debido a la excitación.

**(****N/A: Foxy aquí es un ser biológico…como?, pues vallan y lean mi otra historia y así lo sabrán, ah y también está desnuda) **

Finalmente ambos rompieron el beso en busca de aire, este era el momento perfecto para Mike, escapar ya que Foxy había debilitado el agarre, pero había un problema… El no quería escapar…porque?, no lo savia, su mente le decía que escapara, pero su cuerpo no hacía nada, una parte de él le decía que se quedara con ella.

Mike se la quedo viendo a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos color Ámbar… Acaso se había enamorado?, no lo savia, pero había una forma de averiguarlo.

Se acerco lentamente para darle otro beso, pero este beso era diferente, podía sentir la textura y el sabor, todo, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su espalda sintiendo su suave piel rojiza… Por más cursi o ridículo que sonara…Mike se había enamorado de esa zorra pirata que antes odiaba con toda el alma.

Finalmente tuvieron que separarse para buscar aire, ambos respiraban agitadamente.

-Te amo-Susurro Foxy mientras tocaba la mejilla de Mike, luego lo abrazo-Mike… ¿puedes hacerme un favor? –Pregunto Foxy mientras lo abrasaba.

-Cla-claro-Dijo Mike nervioso.

Foxy lo miro a los ojos.

-Hazme el amor-Dijo de una manera suave pero segura a la vez, os ojos de Mike se abrieron como platos-Por favor-Suplico-No quiero volver a estar sola…Por favor demuestra que me amas-Dijo en un tono de suplica.

Mike simplemente se quedo ahí, pensando si debía o no hacer lo que Foxy quería, el era Católico de nacimiento y por años le dijeron que el cuerpo es para amar a Dios no para fornicar, pero este era un caso distinto.

Foxy al ver que su amante no reaccionaba pensó lo peor.

-Entiendo-Dijo ella tristemente bajando la cabeza, pero la mano de Mike la levanto hasta estar cara a cara con el.

De repente Mike la besa y ella queda sorprendida, pero corresponde el beso. Mike había decidido enviar a la religión al carajo por esa vez, para satisfacer a la ``persona´´ que mas amaba en la vida.

-Foxy yo Te amo y no dudes de eso-Dijo con seguridad y firmeza-Y si quieres que te haga el amor eso no importa, pero la pregunta es… ¿Tu quieres? –Pregunto Mike mirándola a los ojos, ella sonrió.

-Adelante mi sexy Guardia-Dijo Foxy en un tono sensual.

**(****Bien bien, aquí está la parte por la que todos ustedes vinieron a ver…Lambrucios, ¡Oye marcos dame una rebanada de pizza!) **

Mike empezó besar el cuello de Foxy y esta daba pequeños suspiros de placer. Mike lentamente comenzó a bajar, hasta llegar a los pechos de Foxy, comenzó a besarlos y lamerlos, mientras ella daba suspiros y gemidos de placer. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a su zona íntima, la cual estaba muy húmeda debido a la excitación, el no iso nada, solo se la quedo viendo.

-Hermoso-Dijo Mike viendo su intimidad y Foxy se sonroja.

-N-no digas es… ¡AHHH! –Foxy no término la frase debido a la que la lengua de Mike empezó a penetrar en lo más profundo de su vagina, ella se retorcía de placer, arqueando la espalda.

Finalmente Foxy llego a su clímax, corriéndose en la cara del Guardia, este la levanto con sus fuertes brazos y la llevo hacia el escritorio, tiro al piso todo lo que había encima de este y la sentó ahí, para luego seguir besándola en el cuello. Foxy noto un bulto en los pantalones de Mike y no dudo ni un segundo en desgarrar la prenda del Guardia.

-¡Oye! Esos pantalones eran nuevos-Dijo Mike.

-Nada se interpone entre yo y mi ``Botín´´-Dijo Foxy-Que te parece si comenzamos el verdadero espectáculo-Dijo sensualmente.

-Como usted diga capitana-Dijo Mike sonriendo.

Foxy se recostó en el escritorio, agarro firmemente las orillas de este y cerró los ojos, esperando la primera envestida, pero no paso nada. Foxy abrió los ojos y miro a Mike el cual tenía una sonrisa.

-It's Me-Dijo, para luego penetrarla y atravesar su himen y así llevarse su integridad.

Foxy dio un grito de de dolor que se oyó por toda la Pizzería, Foxy inmediatamente se aferro al cuerpo del guardia. Mike seguía dándole a Foxy fuertes envestidas y ella lentamente empezó a cambiar el dolor por puro placer.

**Mientras tanto en Part/Service…**

Golden Freddy estaba sentado allí en su famosa pose de cadáver, cuando de repente, se escucha un grito femenino, un grito de una voz que él conoce muy buen.

_-¿Foxy?_ –Fue lo único que paso por su mente. Entonces se teletrasporto a la oficina, pero cuando llego-_¡PERO QUE MIERDA!_ –Apareció justo en frente de los dos tortolos, los cuales ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que el oso dorado los estaba observando.

Inmediatamente Golden desapareció y volvió a aparecer en Part/Sevice.

-_Carajo Mike te dije que la protegieras no que la embarazaras… Joder_-Pensaba el pobre oso traumado.

**Volviendo con nuestros protagonistas…**

Mike sudaba como atleta, mientras le daba fuertes envestidas a Foxy y esta gemía y gruñía como loca, lo único que pudo hacer era aferrarse al cuerpo del guardia y sin querer empezó clavarle las garras y garfio en la espalda, causándole algunos cortes pero Mike no sentía dolor alguno, estaba tan excitado que al igual que Foxy no le prestó atención.

Mike estaba a punto liberar su semilla dentro de Foxy, en un ultimo muvimiento de cadera Mike livera toda su semilla dentro de Foxy.

Ambos caen al piso exaustos y uno con ceveros cortes en la espalda.

**(Putos, si estiviera en mi poder ya avria matado a la puta zorra... ¡maldita sea!****)**

-Te amo-Dijo Foxy exausta.

-Yo tambien-Dijo Mike exausto.

Luego Foxy nota la sangre en su garfio y se da quenta que es de Mike.

-¡MIKE ESTAS SANGRANDO!-Grito Foxy alarmada-perdon creo que fui yo cuando...-Dijo ella apenada.

Mike se levanta y toca la herida.

-No nada, tranquila-Dijo Mike calmado-Ademas,¡Esto es genial!-Dijo Mike refiriendoce a la herida.

Foxy se quedo ahi parada confundida y un poca asustada.

-Tranquila, estas sicatrices me aran ver mas rudo-Dijo.

-OK, mi rudo y fuerte Guardia, que hacemos haora-...

**FIN**

**Yaaa, Yaaa, Dejemos esta historia hasta aqui, no soporto escribir tantas cursilerias, joder.**

**Como dije al principio, no se que mierda me paso cuando escribi esto.**

**Que conste porque creen que esta Historia se llama``Algo que jamas paso´´, porque... eso que leyeron nunca ocurrio dentro de la historia original, ya que es un Spin off.**

**Hice esta historia para demostrar que se puede hacer un Mike x Foxy SIN yaoi, no se porque ponen heso, pero bueno cada quien sus gustos.**

**Pregunta:¿Se te aparecio Golden Freddy en la Noche 2 de FNAF2? a mi si y me mato el hijo de PU...**

**Proxima Historia:Mike El Nuevo Asesino Morado.**

**Bueno me despido diciendo:``Que la paz de Jesus y Stalin este con ustedes´´**

**PIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZAAAAAAA**


End file.
